Nothing Endures But Change
by BobWhite
Summary: Based loosely off the episode 'Personal' from NCIS LA. Full Summary Inside. Please R&R 2 find out more.


**Full Summary:**

Agent Charlie Smithers belongs to an elite government agency in Canada. She and her team handle the worst possible cases. Together, along with the help of local cops, they bring down criminals that the Americans can't seem to catch. What happens when Charlie is shot in an attempted robbery in a grocery store? Will her team figure out what happened? And how does this relate to a case that Det. Callahan is working on over at the 15th? Was Charlie bait? Or was she the target?

**Agent Charlie Smithers:**

As an Agent within the Canadian government, I knew what I had to do to keep myself as well as my team safe. When we exercised, we switched up the routes and times, never leaving at the same time of the day and never returning at the same time. When we drove to work, we took a different route everyday so that no one could follow us. And when we were helping the local cops, we kept what we really did for a living secret, as to not bring harm to them or there co-workers.

But we couldn't always keep each other safe. There were things we couldn't control either. Like traffic and weather. Not being able to control those sometimes had us going over the same path we had taken before and which is probably what got me into trouble today. We knew that if traffic was going to be a hazard on the route we were planning on taking, then we had to recalculate which route to take and how long it would take to get there. Likewise, I wasn't driving though, but running instead. And that's when things got a little weird.

I never ran the same route, always switched times when I left my house and I always made sure I either ran longer or shorter then I had the previous day. Doing this was what had kept my team and I alive for so long. And I never went into the same grocery store or convenience store more than once unless it was totally necessary. This time, I just happened to be running by the local grocery store by my apartment when I noticed something off. Something was wrong and I knew that being who I was, I should probably stop in to see if I could help in any way.

Jogging into the store and grabbing a newspaper, I went to the coffee counter and poured myself a cup while talking to the person behind the counter. Alice, who had been working at the small grocery store for nearly two years, was standing behind the counter and she seemed stock still, like something was really wrong. I stopped pouring my coffee and set it on the counter, noticing the gun in the man's hand as I did so. He was glancing out the window and didn't seem to notice me, but appearances can be different then most.

About the same time I saw the gun, a few kids came in and started talking to Alice, asking if the drink they had asked about had come in. They didn't seem to notice what was going on and went to the back of the store, looking for the drink they had been talking about. They were on there way to school and apparently stopped in everyday for this particular drink. They should have kept walking and not come into the store. I grabbed my paper and a bag of chips and headed to the counter to pay. That's when the man made his move.

He moved towards me, but I was quicker. I slammed his hand away from me, shoved his head onto the counter, and threw him backwards into a display. The kids were freaked out and moved to get out of the way as they had been heading for the counter about the same time the fight broke out. I flipped the guy over and told him to stay down, but a yell from Alice and the kids got me to turn around. The second mans gun went off before I could react. The bullet hit me in the chest and I hit the ground.

He came up to me and stood over me. The kids looked on as he aimed the gun again and pulled the trigger two more times, both bullets hitting me in my chest. Screams could be heard as the men ran from the store and out to their car. They were gone before the cops and ambulance was able to get there. The kids on the other hand had decided to stay and do whatever they could to help.


End file.
